


Kto się czubi...

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moja reakcja na zbyt dużą ilość drabbli euphorii. Mała reakcja na "Kto się lubi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kto się czubi...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kto się lubi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660033) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



> Zbyt dużo drabbli eu, zbyt nudny wykład, zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.  
> Nigdy nie byłam dobra w tej formie pisania, więc przepraszam ;)

          Myślał o tym przez całą noc nie mogąc spać. Zmęczony usiadł koło Hermiony przy śniadaniu i od razu spytał:  
\- Jak wczoraj mówiłaś o Snape'ie, to co z Voldemortem?  
          Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę odpowiadając:  
\- Zapewne chce się porwać, by zaciągnąć przed ołtarz. Wyglądałbyś świetnie w bieli.  
          Chłopak zzieleniał i szybko wybiegł z sali. Ron spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę.  
\- Pobiegł planować swój ślub. Musi tylko zdecydować czy woli Snape'a czy Voldemorta.  
          Rudzielec zapatrzył się na nią, nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować.  
\- Nie bój się. Na pewno będziesz jego świadkiem.  
          Na te słowa chłopak wstał pośpiesznie i dołączył do przyjaciela.


End file.
